Sale el sol
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Remus se niega a condenar a Tonks a un futuro sin posibilidades a su lado. Pero ella es una persona que no se da por vencida. Para: Nuwanda Marauder.
1. Aceptación

**Sale el sol**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic es para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** Nuwanda Marauder.

**Petición:** Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin en su boda, algo de cómo Moody llevó a cabo la ceremonia.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Espero que te guste la historia, guapa! Quise mostrar un poco de la interna de esta pareja que es algo dramática y agregarle unos tintes de humor. ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**Aceptación**

La tormenta de verano se desata afuera de las instalaciones de Grimmauld Place. Los relámpagos plateados invaden el cielo con un espectáculo macabro que le pone el vello de punta a Remus.

«Prefiero los relámpagos y los truenos antes que a la luna llena.»

Una taza de chocolate caliente se encuentra entre sus manos mientras el mar dorado de sus ojos se pierde en la tormenta. Recuerda el beso apasionado que Nymphadora y él compartieron el día anterior y se reprende mentalmente.

«No puedo hacerle eso. No puedo ser tan egoísta de pensar solamente en mis sentimientos y no en su futuro. Tiene una carrera brillante por delante y yo no me puedo interponer.»

Es una muchacha excepcional y no por el solo hecho de poder cambiar continuamente de apariencia. Nymphadora Tonks es única en el mundo por muchas razones. Por la torpeza incorporada que tiene que le lleva a terminar siempre en los brazos de Remus, su nariz cambiante que le saca una sonrisa habitualmente y una sonrisa que le hace olvidar de todos sus pesares.

«Soy un hombre lobo. Con cada luna llena me convierto en una bestia que no posee ni una pizca de humanidad. ¿Qué es lo que puedo ofrecerle? Absolutamente nada.»

Los peldaños de la escalera crujen y al desviar la mirada, él se encuentra con la silueta de Tonks y con su cabello rosa como el color del chicle.

—¿Sigues despierto?

Remus intenta sonreír pero no lo consigue.

—Admiro que puedas dormir con el infierno que se desata fuera de la casa.

Ella enarca una ceja.

—¿Solamente admiras eso de mí? —el hombre niega con la cabeza y Tonks sonríe—. Lo suponía. Tengo muchas cualidades que puedes admirar.

—Como la humildad, por ejemplo.

—Mi humildad —acepta—, la torpeza de mis pies y de mis manos, los colores extraños de mi cabello.

—No te olvides de la nariz de pato —interrumpe.

—Mi nariz de pato, cerdo y foca.

Un silencio se instaura entre ellos luego del último diálogo.

Remus vuelve a observar por la ventana mientras se lleva la taza de chocolate caliente a los labios. Ella se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras piensa en qué puede hacer. Podría buscar una excusa para conseguir que él se acerque pero sabe que todo intento resulta inútil.

Por lo que decide lanzar un ataque directo: acortar ella la distancia. Sin tapujo alguno se coloca sobre el regazo de Remus y toma su rostro entre sus manos. Le besa y degusta el sabor del cacao presente en su lengua húmeda.

—Detente, Nymphadora. No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo?

Ella pasa por alto el hecho que le llama por su nombre.

—Nos estamos besando y eso no es correcto.

—No es mucho lo que conozco sobre leyes mágicas pero tengo entendido que los hombres lobo pueden ser besados.

—Esa es la cuestión. Soy un hombre lobo y tú eres una chica normal.

—Gracias por la observación. Toda mi vida esforzándome para ser extraordinaria y poco habitual. Lamento haber fracasado.

Remus menea la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. Eres inmensamente especial y única. Pero no puedo pensar en mí mismo y corresponde tu amor.

—Al corresponder mi amor, no solamente estarías pensando en ti mismo. Pensaríamos en mí y en mi propia felicidad. Además de la tuya.

—Nunca he pensando en mi felicidad sin sopesar las consecuencias para quienes me rodean. La afectada principal serías tú.

—¡Quiero ser la afectada principal! ¡Siempre quise serlo!

Nymphadora no siente ninguna vergüenza de mostrar ese lado infantil y terco que lleva desde que tiene memoria. Necesita hacerle entender que no se dará por vencida por más argumentos que quiera poner entre ellos.

—No puedo permitirlo.

Ella aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño.

—¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que no interesa lo que tú creas correcto o no? Existen ocasiones donde tu opinión no es necesaria porque no puedes dirigir la vida de los demás de acuerdo a tu pensamiento.

Remus se queda impresionado con la severidad de sus palabras.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Tengo razón.

—No lo discuto.

—No lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprender?

—¡Estoy malditamente enamorada de ti! ¡Yo Nymphadora Tonks estoy enamorad de ti, Remus Lupin que eres un hombre lobo y que con cada luna llena dejas tu lado humano para convertirte en un perro rabioso! ¡Estoy enamorada de una bestia peluda y me hago cargo de ello! ¡Tú también tienes que hacerte cargo!

—No me puedo hacer cargo de tus sentimientos. No puedo ponerte en la posición de estar comprometida con un sujeto de mi clase.

—No suelo ser una chica romántica pero por ti haré una excepción —inhala aire profundamente y suelta—: Te robaste mi corazón Remus Lupin. Ahora tienes que devolvérmelo, cosa que no podrás lograr, o hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo y te llenaré el futuro de posibilidades si estás apartada de mí.

—Quiero un futuro contigo y si eso significa que tengo que renunciar a las posibilidades, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. No seas cobarde por una vez en tu vida y acepta lo que sientes.

—Lo acepto y no lo niego en ningún momento.

Ama demasiado a esa mujer como para dejarle ir a pesar de las adversidades y lo tiene completamente asimilado. Desea estar a su lado, convivir juntos el tiempo que el destino les tenga preparado y mucho más.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La propuesta viene de Nymphadora. Remus se queda con la mirada pérdida, casi estático, por lo que ella decide hacerle la proposición. Él balbucea unas palabras incoherentes y Tonks le besa.

—Vaya, encontré la manera de dejarte sin palabras. ¿Te parece si la boda es dentro de unos meses?

—Yo no he respondido nada.

—Remus Lupin, en el tiempo que nos llevamos besando a escondidas he descubierto que todas las palabras que no te atreves a decirme, lo haces con el movimiento de tus labios y de tu lengua. Es obvio que me amas.

—¿Siempre eres tan segura de todo?

—Deberías acostumbrarte, cariño. Pronto seré tu esposa.

Él suelta una carcajada.

«Siempre pensé que eras gay, Lunático —casi puede escuchar que Sirius Black le dice desde el otro lado—. Me mirabas demasiado la polla cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. ¡Cuida a mi sobrina o te iré a buscar!»


	2. Boda

**Sale el sol**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic es para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** Nuwanda Marauder.

**Petición:** Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin en su boda, algo de cómo Moody llevó a cabo la ceremonia.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Espero que te guste la historia, guapa! Quise mostrar un poco de la interna de esta pareja que es algo dramática y agregarle unos tintes de humor. ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**Boda**

Remus y Nymphadora deciden unir sus vidas en una ceremonia íntima y privada. Solamente se encuentran presentes los padres de la muchacha y el auror Alastor Moody quien oficia el enlace. La unión se lleva en la residencia del señor y la señora Tonks, una bonita casona que se alza en el ala oeste de un barrio muggle tranquilo. Todo comienza cuando el sol se oculta perezosamente, tiñendo la espaciosa estancia con tintes de color cálido y arrancándole destellos al vestido de Nymphadora.

«Debes sentirte muy especial, Remus Lupin —le dijo ella media hora antes de que todo comience—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me pongo un vestido. Mi madre no podía obligarme a poner uno desde que soy pequeña, jamás me gustaron las faldas y mucho menos las coronas de flores. Pero haré el esfuerzo por ti.»

Ella luce un vestido sencillo que tiene volados en la falda y todo el conjunto es de un color rosado suave como los pétalos de las flores cuando apenas están por nacer. Sobre los cabellos morados, luce una tiara de margaritas trenzadas que su padre le hizo como obsequio para la boda y su madre le dio un anillo de plata, para completar la tradición de algo nuevo y algo viejo.

—¡No quiero ponerme la maldita túnica!

Es la voz de Alastor quien se mueve en todas las direcciones, luchando contra la túnica que la señora Andrómeda insiste en que luzca en esa ocasión y la mujer sabiendo que el auror se rehusaría, lo tiene todo planeado.

—No podrás quitarte la túnica hasta que termine la ceremonia. No luches más Alastor, es inútil.

Alastor se voltea a Ted como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que ocurre.

—A mí no me mires. No fue idea mía pero tienes que ver el lado positivo, Alastor. Esas mangas con volados te hacen ver más masculino.

El auror gruñe como toda respuesta y anuncia que la ceremonia comenzará en cuestión de segundos.

—Se supone que debo soltarles un largo discurso acerca de lo qué significa el matrimonio, pero creo que me lo voy a ahorrar. Estoy seguro que tanto Remus como Tonks, saben que es mucho más que dormir calentitos en una noche de invierno.

Nymphadora se vuelve del color de los tomates por el comentario.

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos.

—También deben saber que una vez que tengan la camada hecha, deben cuidar de ella y protegerla de los lobos más grandes que quieran devorarla —hace una pausa y luego con gesto teatral dice—: Tonks debes estar presente durante su luna llena y tú Remus debes estar presente durante su luna sangrante.

—Tu sentido del humor es grandioso, Alastor. Pero por favor, dirigirte a la cuestión que nos compete.

—En fin —hace un ademán con la mano—. Tonks, ¿aceptas al lobito para ser su lobita durante y después de la luna llena?

—¡Alastor! —interrumpe Andrómeda.

—Claro que acepto.

—Y tú Remus...

—También acepto —interrumpe antes que el auror utilice algún comentario sarcástico o burlón.

Los tradiciones votos no son necesarios porque el mero hecho que Remus acepte que el matrimonio, significa que está aceptando sus sentimientos y que está más que dispuesto a afrontar al mundo con tal de estar junto a Nymphadora, la mujer que verdaderamente ama.

Los dos tienen más que claro que tienen muchas barreras que derribar por delante, ya que los pensamientos de baja autoestima de él se proyectan como estrellas fugaces y de vez en cuando sucederá que mencione la posibilidad de una vida diferente. Tonks lo sabe y aún así está dispuesta a demostrarle a Remus una y otra vez, que tienen mil razones para no seguir con su relación pero tienen mil y pico de razones más para continuar.

—Puede que la luna llena se interponga entre nosotros. Pero ten la seguridad que después del anochecer, saldrá el sol y yo seré ese sol que alumbrará tu existencia.

Y Remus Lupin está completamente seguro que será así.


End file.
